Avoidance
by LyricalxLies
Summary: Eighteen Years Later, how is Bella Swan coping without Edward.
1. Avoiding The Past

Heyy x Fan fic, Bella P.O.V. Review please =D Hope You Like.

Enjoy =D

Elly x

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I looked through the window down onto the crowed market square below, Jacob was out hunting. Times like this made me wish I was back home with Charlie, but then again, he had the kids under his feet. Him and Sue would be hard up as it is, what with, Seth, Leah, Sarah and Frankie, I wouldn't be much more than in the way. I liked it here anyway, just me and Jacob. Took me back alright! I can't actually believe it's been nearly eighteen years since I was sat in his garage drinking soda, laughing like I'd never laughed in ages. I still can't say his name; thinking it is even hard. He never came back; he didn't help me when I needed him most! But it's over and done with now I guess that it turned out for the best. The door was suddenly pounded open and in the doorway panted a large russet brown dog, I only knew him as Jacob. His tongue was lolling slightly out of his mouth and he was slavering all over the carpet,

"Aww Jake man, you've slavered all over the carpet you grit dog!" I laughed

"Oh sorry Bells" He was pulling on the pair of jeans and the tight black tank top I'd set out for him. Darlindon Auckland was unfortunately undergoing a heat wave and it kind of depressed me that I couldn't go outside without exposing myself. I'd have to wait for nightfall to hunt. I would have to keep it clean; I was due on nightshift at the hospital any time soon. Ever since the day I'd met Carlisle, I'd always fancied the secret career as a doctor and well, with all the spare time on my hands I couldn't just sit and do nothing. I was already fluent in most languages, had studied most sciences and so I thought, why not give medicine a go. I wasn't brilliant at it- ok well I was, the smell, the hearing and the eyesight better than any human gave me an advantage but the blood was a disadvantage. I couldn't manage longer than 3 hours with blood though before I had to go and hunt. But it still calmed me down, being able to help others when no one else can. It makes me feel good about myself.

"Hey Bells, you get the post this morning, I'm expecting a letter from Sam?" Jacob asked shovelling more pasta into his already stuffed mouth,

"Erm, yeah, I'll go and see." I picked up the pile of un opened letters and looked for Sam's writing, I found it last- the bottom of the pile, typical. I chucked it to Jacob, ready to laugh when he dropped it, but he didn't. I laughed anyway.

The sun was finally setting in the sky; I pulled on my work gear and headed to the door grabbing my car keys on the way,

"Hey, Jake. I'm going to work. I've got my phone if you need me, see you in the morning."

"Bye Bells" He said, sarcastically blowing a kiss at me, "Miss You"

"Haha, real funny Jake. Good bye," I said closing the door behind me. I quickly ran to the car, my baby I would call it. The guy in the store didn't want to hand the keys over to the brand spanking new white Lotus Elise. With a little persuasion though, it didn't take him long. I hopped in and started the engine. I worked at the hospital down South about 45 miles away. The streets were deserted as I made my way onto the motorway and accelerated at top speed, the engine hardly made the sound it should have. When I finally reached the hospital an hour later I already had 3 messages from Jacob harping for food, I'd blankly ignored them.

"Good evening Dr. Swan." A small dark haired fine man had nodded as he acknowledged my arrival,

"Dr. King" I smiled at him, "How are you doing tonight? Didn't know you were working?"

"I'm good thank you. Oh and I'm not, technically." He laughed

"Technically?" I responded signing my name on the staff register,

"Well yes, there is a doctor coming over from America to preview how British hospitals work. What was his name? I honestly can't remember Bella, but I might pop up and see you. You're in ward 15 right?"

"Erm...yeah I think so. Well I'll possibly be seeing you later on Remus" I walked off the other way. You know, that man didn't leave me alone for 6 weeks when I first arrived, it was so annoying. I hummed to myself as I made my way through the deserted corridors and into the ward.

"Hello Mr. Jacobs, how are you feeling tonight?" I was on first name terms with Alfred Jacobs but I always addressed him as Mr. at first,

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What have I told you? To you, I'm Alfred, just Alfred. Now then, have you brought me my Heat! And those toffees's I asked you for?" He smiled as I rummaged in my bag and picked out _Heat! _Magazine and a bag of toffee.

"Do I ever disappoint, Alf?" I smiled as he started grinning toothlessly into the back of toffees,

"Never Bella. I heard Dr. Flint talking about some American doctor turning up here tonight. Dr. Cullen they said, will he be coming up here?" I'd stopped dead in my tracks walking towards my desk, "Bella. Are you alright?"

"Crap! Alf, do me the biggest favour ever and if you do I will buy you all the toffee's you could possibly suck on and a life times subscription of _Heat! _if you don't mention I work here. I'm going to go home and take the week off. I will be back on Monday." I left without a backwards glance, I got halfway down the corridor before I realised my name will be on the records as a night doctor, I ran back and sped to the computer. Alf was staring at me opened mouthed, yet he understood so he never said anything.

I was panicking. All through my life, human and vampire, that panicking was the last thing I should ever do in a difficult situation. Panicking doesn't help anything Bella. I stopped and drew a big breath from the clean hospital air. I closed my eyes and focused, I had to focus. Within seconds I'd whipped out the phone, dialled Jakes number and was already copying and deleting myself from the records,

"Bella, I thought you weren't supposed to use mobiles at work?" He said,

"Jake..." Was all I managed, I heard the purr of the black glossed Mercedes engine and then I saw him. Carlisle Cullen looked finer than ever. It wasn't Carlisle that caused me to drop the phone onto the floor. It wasn't Carlisle that made me hyperventilate. And it defiantly wasn't Carlisle that made my heart feel it was alive again. It was the rider of the wind, the glider of the storms, the very same silver Volvo that I'd ridden in to school 19 years ago. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone, Jake was panicking now,

"Bella. Isabella Swan! If you do not answer me right now I swear down I will rip you limb for limb and **don't **put it past me!" He was breathing heavily,

"Jake...I'm coming home. Right now! I need you to pack up everything. Grab your stuff we're getting out of here."

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"Jake just listen to me. Do you trust me?" I had to ask him, I knew what he'd say already, he'd said it a million times before but I had to hear it. I had to hear it again,

"Isabella, do you really, honestly think I would abandon my home, my father...my brothers, if I didn't trust you? Bella, you are the most important thing to me in my life. Even if you are a leech, I don't care. Do you understand that Bella? I would rather die than be without you! You are all I need. We're two myths in this legend. Just tell me what it is. Bella....please?" I heard it in his voice; he had literally just begged me. I could never turn him down when he talked to me like that. I could imagine his puppy dog eyes, full of seriousness as he surveyed me from head to foot,

"Jake, I don't have time to explain fully. I will later though when we have time. I promise. You can rip me limb from limb if I don't but right now....Carlisle" I was cut off as Remus King guided Carlisle Cullen into the ward.

Alf nearly choked on the toffee he wasn't supposed to be sucking on. Remus didn't pay any attention to him though; he was too busy searching the room for me. I have no idea how he couldn't smell me there. Alf's bed wasn't comfy on the top never mind underneath it. I could hear the muffled voice of Jake through the receiver. I slid ever so cautiously from under the bed and around the door. As soon as I left the ward I wish I hadn't. My shield luckily prevented him from hearing my thoughts but I doubt that he didn't smell me. I couldn't risk it anyway; I took one look at his bronze, wind ruffled hair and then sprinted to the parking lot. I wouldn't risk everything I had built just because he decided to show up at the most inconvenient time. Just as I pulled out of the lot, I saw the blonde look out at me through piercing butterscotch eyes.

I reached the house just in time. I'd seen the silver Volvo behind me about 80 metres back, I think I lost him though. I was not going to ruin everything for me and Jake now. He was waiting at the door for me, phone still in hand,

"Jake." No answer, his eyes were focused on one thing, I turned my head to see him stood at the end of the street. A rippling growl broke through Edwards teeth,

"Bella" He growled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There You Go. First Chapter! I hope you liked it. I've been planning this one for quite some time. Just getting around to write it was the problem.

I will write more, even if no-one reviews it because I enjoy it so much but reviews would help me so much so I would appreciate them very much =D

Please Review =D

Elly x


	2. Avoiding The Truth

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do Not own Twilight or any of the characters they are property of Steph =D

A little warning before we begin, there is some language in this so, sorry if it's rated wrong I'm still trying to get the hang of all of this...do tell me if I should change it though. Thank You =D

Hey Again,

Sorry for the delay. I've been ill and had terrible writers block but here it is chapter two!

Enjoy =D

Elly x

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I closed my eyes and begged for him to disappear.

"_You're in my imagination. You're not here. I'm seeing things. I'm going to open my eyes and he will not be standing there."_

"Bella" He whispered again, I opened my eyes only to meet with his golden topaz ones, I could see them swimming in a pool of non-existing guilt. Honestly if I could cry, I'd spill over and break to the floor. I was soon brought back to reality when I felt Jakes hand on my shoulder, a threatening growl erupting from his throat,

"Jake" I begged, putting my hand on his shoulder and turning my back to the vampire I once loved with every inch of my soul, "Calm down. Go inside and get some food in you, I'll be up in a minute. I can't keep running from the past because eventually it'll catch up to me, I'd rather it be eighteen years rather than twenty eight." I smiled, stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, it was then I heard Edwards weight change to a crouch. I growled and pushed Jake inside, begging him with my eyes. He went, reluctantly and I turned to Edward, who had taken a step towards me,

"Bella" He said, trying with all his might to stay calm and stop his voice from breaking at any moment, "Bella," he repeated. Is that all he could say? I took one step towards the car and opened the passenger door. I prepared myself, my voice will **not **break, I will **not **panic and run for the door, I will be calm, civilized and act like the adult I am,

"Edward, if you would…" He slowly walked, he could have been there in two seconds but the precaution he took made me more secure. I left the door open and let his close it behind him and I took my place in the driver's side, "Edward, What…" But he interrupted me,

"No, Bella. Let me explain. I'll tell you everything, just come home." He pleaded,

"Edward, I can't go anywhere. This is my home. I live with Jake now, it's safe with him around, I don't have to worry and the smell isn't too bad…"

Again, he interrupted, "Smell?" he looked confused, oh shit! He doesn't know about Jake,

"Yeah, well Jake is the great grandson of Ephraim Black"

"You mean to say, that Jacob Black, the immature kid that lived down on that rez 18 years ago is a were fucking wolf! Bella Swan how could you be so fucking irresponsible, I left you for a reason, so you would be safe not so you could endanger your life by hanging around with young adolescent un-trained and lethal puppies!" I slammed my foot on the break and got out the car. I started to walk looking around me, I hadn't really realised where I had been heading until I recognized the same small quiet road I took to get me to the hospital when I was working.

"Bella," Edward looked startled, I couldn't help but keep my anger from all those years inside me, I had to let it out,

"No Edward! You listen to me; you listen to what I have to say before you make pointless excuses for yourself. You left me. You took me into that forest and plainly told me you didn't love me anymore, that you didn't want me. I loved you. I love you Edward. You were my life and when you barged out of it like that you left me stranded in that forest looking for you! Well guess what Edward? Reality check I was found by a werewolf! A werewolf Edward. Those things you call immature, un-trained and un-controlled puppies! THEY SAVED MY LIFE EDWARD!! I COULD HAVE DIED OUT THERE! I was empty. Not one person could heal the hole in my heart until Jacob Black turned up. He healed the part of me that was missing, or else he covered it at least because I'll tell you something, Jacob Black has done more to help me these past eighteen years than you could have done by showing your face again Edward, and I'm telling you now. It's **not **on and I'm **not **being thrown about all over the place again, I'm happy where I am and with Jake." From there I turned my back on the shocked face of Edward Cullen only to come head first with the bonnet of a red convertible M3, I was thrown over the top of the car, only just catching a few spare hairs from the driver as I flew backwards and landed on my feet, crouched, ready to pounce. How the hell I didn't hear the car coming I have no idea but it hit me and the glare on Rosalie's face as she stepped out of the car was not directed at me but at Edward. She was throwing the man who had been her brother for over one hundred years a look that could turn him to stone. One of my very few human memories were the hideous looks that Edwards sister focussed at me but right now at this moment, I had wished they were at me because if Edward had looked pained before, now he looked tortured.

"Rose, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Edward demanded, she ignored him and turned to me,

"Making sure you don't say anything Bella." She looked at me with eyes that pleaded with me. A secret we knew, a secret that could not, under any circumstances be found out by anyone, especially not Edward. I actually suddenly felt a warming loyalty towards Rosalie; she'd stopped me from having to explain something that would most certainly push me down further in the dumps,

"Rose, I wouldn't. I promised, and unlike some" I frowned in Edwards's direction, "I keep my promises." I smiled reassuringly towards her.

"Thank You Bella. I am as well, I **did **mean what I said, I am truly sorry." And then Rosalie did something that was un mistakably something that would crumple me if I were human but, she moved towards me and gave me a hug, in my ear she whispered one word before she got into her car waved good-bye to Edward and drove off; "Sister."

"Bella, could you please tell me what the hell that was about?" He said,

"Sorry Edward, can't I promised." I got into the car and re-started the engine, "Are you getting in or what? I don't know about you but I could do with a good sit down and watch...what day is it? Tuesday...what's on on a Tuesday? Oh crikey I'm missing Neighbours! Edward get in this bloody car....now!" I harped on at him, on and on all the way back about missing neighbours. To be perfectly honest I wasn't really to fussed about watching neighbours, I just wanted a reason to be in the car with him sooner plus, never mind neighbours, Golden Balls was on."

Once we made it home, I got out the car and waited longer than I should have to lock to doors. I stood patiently for Edward to follow me in but instead he decided to wander around the side of the car inspecting it...

"Um...excuse me...Inspector Engine. Golden Balls?" I gestured towards the door with my hand, "Do follow now or else you'll never find which door the apartment is on" surprisingly again, he followed. I ran up three flights of stairs, through a fire exit and up a wall ladder, through a deserted flat and up another two flights of stairs. As I put my hand on the handle I could sense questions in the air,

"Wait. I will answer all of your questions in due course, first let me get in, change out of this garb and put the kettle on...I bet poor Jake is parched and in need of a decent cuppa because he cannot make one to save his life." I was about to open the door again when he interrupted,

"Bella" He whispered

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you go.

Chapter Two, this one isn't as long and I am trying to make them longer I just run out of things to write about unless I'm on a roll lol.

Thanks For Reading, Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon, I'm Starting To Write now =)

Review

Elly x


End file.
